Avatar: Back and Forth
by True Anime Lover 25
Summary: A series of fics starring Katara and Toph in which they try to embarrass the other.
1. Tricks of Earth and Urine

Katara wakes up having to pee, but after remimbering an embarrassing event involving Toph, she desides to get a little payback

Disclaimer: I don't own the awesomeness of Avatar, this is just one lonely guy's shameless attempt to do perverse things with the characters, mainly Toph and Katara, enjoy.

WARNING: LOLI (HIGH-SCHOOL), WATERSPORTS, SCAT

It was the middle of the night, but Katara was awaken by her bladder, a surprisingly strong need to pee. However, even though Katara was laying on the hard 'floor' of the saddle on Oppa's back, on her left side, it was incredibly comfortable in her sleep laced mind and just wanted to return to sleep, hearing the light snores from Sokka and Aang in front of here.

But it was not to be as Katara lay there trying to sleep only for the constant messages to her brain telling her to get up and go pee. Katara even resorted to a low whining groan and raising her legs up to her chest. Her urge wasn't exactly a desperate one, but it was enough to be a bother and after just a few minutes vain resistance, Katara raised her right hand to her eyes and rubbed them before finally opening her sleepy eyes slowly, seeing both Aang and her brother oblivious to her annoyance, Sokka was even drooling, which Katara frowned at before thinking…

'I wanna drool…'

She was quickly reminded by her bladder from a light spasm telling her to get up and pee soon. Katara easily fought off the spasm with a light groan before rolling onto her belly a little and pushing herself up on her hands and knees. Being woken by your body to pee sucked, you're tired and groggy. Once Katara sat up on her legs, she heard a snore that wasn't from Sokka or Aang and looked behind her to see Toph sleeping on the ground, in her own makeshift shelter, pretty much a large earthen box with one open side which revealed her feet.

* * *

><p>About four days ago, Katara had played a trick on Toph, since the little blind earthbender couldn't see while on Oppa while he flew, Katara had convinced Aang not to wait for Toph to wake up before sending the group airborne, When Toph had waken up, everyone, particularly Katara had enjoyed the young girl's freak out.<p>

However, a day later, at night, Toph got her revenge…

The group had stopped to rest and sleep, Katara had to pee so she walked into the nearby woods to relive herself. Once she was far enough away from Aang and Sokka that they couldn't see her if they looked, Katara reached under her robe and pulled down her pants and panties as she squatted down, just before she let go though, she heard a groaning and quickly stood back up and pulling up her pants and looking towards the northeast of the forest, where the sound came from.

"That sounded like Toph…" commented Katara to herself as she slowly began to follow where the groaning continued to come from.

Katara wondered why Toph would be groaning but after a short walk and peeking past a large tree, she got her answer. She saw Toph, in a similar squatting position she was in earlier, nude, her clothes were on the ground beside her as Katara saw the reason Toph was groaning, she saw a huge piece of waste very slowly making its way out her butt to the dug out hole beneath her.

Katara was party disgusted at catching her friend void her bowels, but at the same time, amazed, what Toph was pushing out was HUGE, She didn't have a good view, but Katara guessed it had to be at the very least and inch think.

After a round of straining, Toph paused with the large log of waste hanging out of her butt and Katara heard Toph comment about wishing she could bend poop. Katara quickly placed her right hand over her mouth to muffle the giggle from the comment and afterwards dicided to use Toph's break to reposition herself for a better view. Katara managed to get behind a tree that was closer to Toph and behind her, but there was a closer tree to the side of the one she was behind and began to make her way to that one, but stepped on a twig on the way…

"Who's there!" immediately demanded Toph as she quickly looked behind her.

Katara cheeks reddened at being caught and seeing Toph's sightless eyes looking at her as if able to see. Katara knew she was caught but froze, hoping Wouldn't be able to see her with earthbending, but that hope was soon dashed as she felt and saw the forget floor cover her feet, Katara quickly tried pulling her feet free, but soon felt a mass hit her in the back, knocking her forward onto her chest and sliding next to Toph, who looked down at her. On the bright side though, Katara know had the best angle to see the large poop hanging out of Toph butt.

"U-Uh… Hi." Replies Katara with an embarrassed smile looking up at Toph.

"I never expected you were the peeking type." Commented Toph.

"I-It's not what it looks like!" lied Katara.

"Really?" replied Toph clearly unconvinced.

"R-Really, I was just looking for a spot to pee." Comments Katara before attempting to get to her feet, but a section of earth raised under her and rolled her onto her back before covering her stomach, trapping her arms too.

"Then why is your heart beating so fast then? Oh and don't bother getting up." asks Toph smiling.

"Toph what are you doing?" asked Katara.

"It's ok, I'm not mad or anything, although I would've expected Sokka or Aang to try something like that…" replies Toph as she raised her butt a little and turned on her left foot and positioned her hanging piece of poop right over Katara's mouth.

"H-Hey! What are you doing!" gasped Katara struggling in vain to free her hands.

"What does it look like I'm doing, giving you a better look, that's what you wanted right?" commented Toph smiling.

"Not THIS close!"

Katara then heard a faint grumbling from Toph's stomach.

"Ohh, looks like this beast is ready to come out…" commented Toph.

"Toph wait! Please!" begged Katara.

"Too late, here it commmmmmmmmmes!" replies Toph before bearing down.

To Katara's shock, she saw the large turd slowly moving, closer and closer to her mouth, which she quickly closed tightly.

Soon, the tip kissed Katara's tightly closed lips before Toph gasped as the large log was finally liberated from her body and falling from Katara's lips and resting to the left of her head, she was happy that Toph's poop was pretty dry and thus didn't leave any marks.

"Ohhh, finally!" sighs Toph. "My butt feels so much better now." Adds Toph before standing. "So, how's the view from down there?"

Despite Toph pooping on her Katara found the view quite nice, seeing the wet, lips of Toph's bald labia.

"Now that you're done, can you free me?" asks Katara.

"Done?" replied Toph smiling and using her earth bending to raise Katara from the ground and to her feet, but covering her legs and her part of her arms in earth. "I remember you saying you came here to pee."

Katara then looked surprised at what she guessed Toph would be trying next and commented, "W-What makes you think I haven't already gone?"

"One, your heart is still beating fast, Second, the trembling in your voice." Replies Toph as she sits on the ground in front of Katara. "So I'm just going to sit here and wait till you have an accident."

* * *

><p>Looking at Toph sleeping, Katara was reminded of completely drenching her panties and pants in front of her and wanted so badly to get her back; But that would have to wait as her bladder bugged her. Katara removed herself from the back of the saddle and slid down Oppa's tail and stood, but a little to quick, causing the urine in her bladder to shift uncomfortably.<p>

Katara glanced towards the woods and considered going there to empty her bladder, but as sleepy as she was, she dicided against it and walked around to Oppa's left and leaded her back onto him, the others were sound asleep anyway, there was little worry at being caught. As Katara reached under her robe to grasp the waistband of her pants and panties, in her sleepy mind, Katara had an amusing idea. Pulling her pants and panties down to her knees, Katara pulled aside the front of her robe and placed her right hand in front of her crotch.

Katara soon cringed and shuttered as pee began streaming out of her, but instead of the liquid falling to the ground, it moved to Katara's right hand, she was bending her pee right out of herself! Katara was trying to stop it with her muscles but her water bending was stronger as a ball of her pee began to grow. The weird feeling of having pee pulled from her body actually aroused her a little and once the last of her pee was freed of her bladder, Katara held up the wavy ball of her pee and smiled.

But hearing Toph's snoring again, Katara gasped and a devious grin appeared on her face as she used her left hand to pull up her panties and pants before walking around Oppa and looking towards Toph sleeping.

"If I can bend OUT pee, I should be able to do the reverse…"

Katara then slowly tip-toped towards the sleeping Toph and once at her feet, Katara reached down with her left hand and gently grasped Toph's left ankle and slowly pulled the small girl from her earthen cover. Once Toph was free of the cover, she was still unaware of what was to befall her as Katara stepped over her to Toph's right and slowly, as not to wake her, pulled down Toph's shorts, only halfway down her thighs though, then moving aside the front flap of her robe, Katara was a little surprised to see that Toph didn't wear underwear, but smiled as it made it easier for her.

Carefully, Katara placed two finger gentle on Toph's labia and spread them enough to expose her urethra, looking back to Toph's face, Katara just saw a smile on her face.

"You won't be smiling soon…" whispered Katara smiling and lowering the ball of her pee to Toph's crotch.

After a quickly sigh, Katara began and started 'threading' her pee into Toph's urethra, looking back to her face, Katara saw that the smile was gone from her face, then her hips began squirming a little. Once the last of her pee had taken residence in Toph's bladder, Katara found that Toph was a heavy sleeper, the strong urge that she was obviously feeling, clear from the squirming and a low groaning from her, didn't wake her, but even in the darkness, Katara saw that a large bulge had formed from Toph's straining bladder trying to hold her and Katara's urine.

Then it happened, the pee silently burst from between Toph's hairless labia and began wetting her shorts, but now that both of her hands were free, Katara grasped the edges of Toph's shorts and carefully pulled then back up, but didn't risk pulling then over her hips, but it was good enough as the crotch of them began to gain a growing urine stain.

Now satisfied that Toph was going to wake with a gift, Katara stood and walked back to Oppa and returned to the floor of the saddle.

The following morning…

Katara awoke with a smile on her face, remembering what she did to Toph, she was lowing on her side again and opened her eyes, only to see Aang and Sokka looking at her in shock of some reason with there's mouth's gaping open.

"What's with the funny look you two?" asks Katara sitting up and stretching out her arms yawning.

"Uhhh…" began Sokka. "It may be the fact that you're NAKED!"

"WHAT!" gasps Katara and looking down to herself and sure enough, she was naked as the day she was born and quickly covered herself with her hands. "TOPH!" screamed Katara embarrassed and angered.

Katara looked to where Toph was sleeping to see her looking up to her smiling, but her clothes were no where in sight.

"Geez Katara, sleeping naked with two guys is pretty kinky; Ain't Sokka's your brother?"

"WHERE'S MY CLOTHES!

END ^_^


	2. The Spring

On their way to Ba Sing Sa, Katara spots a hot spring and convinces the others for a moment of relaxation

Disclaimer: I don't own the awesomeness of Avatar or any of its characters. This is just one Perverts attempt to have two of its female characters doing naughty things to each other, Specifically, Katara and Toph. Enjoy the perversion!

WARNING: LOLI (CLASSIC & HIGH-SCHOOL), YURI

The group was currently in the sky on Appa's back and Aang on he's head directing him to their next destination. Sokka was laying on his back looking up at the sky, at the front of the saddle; Katara sat against the right of the it, looking down to the forest that they were currently over and Toph was also on the same side Katara was on, but with her arms pretty much wrapped around the edge of the saddle tightly.

Then…

"Hey!" gasps Katara suddenly.

Katara's sudden outburst clearly surprised Toph as the little earth bender's body quickly flinched and she gasped in shock. Katara also gained Sokka and Aang's attention.

"Oops, sorry Toph." Apologies Katara smiling. "But look down there, There's two hot springs down there."

"Yanno, as appealing as 'looking' is, I'm gonna have to pass." Commented Toph.

"O-Oh yeah… sorry again." Replies Katara before looking to Sokka and Aang. "Hey, how about we go-" suggests Katara before her brother cut in.

"No way, we don't have time to relax, we have to get to Ba Sing Sa as soon as possible."

"Come on Sokka, a little break isn't going to hurt us that much. It's not like we're going out of our way, Besides, some of us could use a nice hot bath…" replies Katara pointing to Toph beside her towards the end of her statement, knowing she wouldn't know she's talking about her.

But Toph commented, laughing, "Yeah, you could use a bath Katara."

Katara just frowned a little at this while Sokka replied, "I still say we need to get to get to Ba Sing Sa as soon as possible, you can take a bath when we get there."

"Let's ask Aang then." Suggests Katara.

Sokka and Katara then looked to Aang who was a bit surprised at this situation. At one end, he had Katara smiling at him causing his cheeks to redden a little, on the other, he had Sokka's stern expression on his face looking at him.

"U-Uh… well…"commented Aang nervously looking back and forth between to the tow siblings. "S-Sokka does have a point…" Aang then saw Katara smile quickly turn to a frown and quickly added, "B-But so does Katara! A small break won't hurt." Smiling and making Appa turn and head down.

Katara quickly smiled again and it was Sokka's turn to frown, but he didn't say anything more.

"Thanks Aang!"

"Heh, no problem."

Once Appa returned to the ground next to one of the pools of water, Toph quickly jumps off and down to the grass-covered ground.

"Ahh! Finally, earth beneath ye feet again!" states Toph smiling.

Katara, Aang and Sokka followed and hopped down to the ground. Katara looked to her brother and commented, "Hey, I thought you didn't want to relax? Shouldn't you be back on Appa?"

"Well there's no since not taking the opportunity now that we're here."

Katara just smiled as Sokka walked towards the pool in front of them, along with Aang and the two of them started to undress, taking off their shoes first, this caused Katara to notice something; the two pools of water had nothing between them.

"Whoa! What a minute!" gasps Katara before taking Toph by her left hand and leading her to the middle of the two pools of water. "Hey Toph, use your earth bending to make a wall here."

"Why should I?" asks Toph looking towards Katara smiling. "They already saw you naked."

That remark clearly upset Katara as she spoke through her teeth, "Just make a wall."

"Fine, fine…" commented Toph before creating a tall rectangular wall between the two pools.

"Thank you." States Katara before turning and walking towards 'their' pool. "Your such a pain sometimes." Adds Katara starting to remove her clothes.

"I'm the pain!" replies Toph quickly walking to Katara. "You almost gave me a heart attack not waking me up before you guys had Appa go flying! I hate flying and you know it!"

"But it was SO amusing watching you freak out like that though." Comments Katara smiling, now with just her pants and shoes on and beginning to remove them.

"I can make that wall go away just as quick Katara." Warns Toph.

Katara was currently bent over removing her left foot from her pants, her white panties would be in clear view of her brother and Aang if Toph did remove the wall.

"No! Ok, Ok, I'm sorry." Replies Katara.

Katara saw Toph smile and cross her arms over her chest; Katara then resumed removing her pants, then her shoes, lastly, her panties, her clothes in a pile to her right. Katara then stood up straight and smiled upon feeling a breeze wash over her naked; She then slowly dipped her right foot into the steaming water and sighed, "Ohh, it's just right!" Katara then sat at the edge of the pool and places her left foot in before slowly entering the rest of her body with a pleasurable sigh as she sat an a ledge under the water, which reached her shoulders, Katara was almost neck deep in the water.

After a few moments though, Katara looked back to Toph, who was still standing besides the pool.

"Hey, aren't you coming in? The water's great!"

"I can't." replies Toph in a sort of pout.

"Why?"

"I'm too short, the water is too deep. I can see how deep it is and even with the ledge you're sitting on, Most of my face would be under water if I sat down."

"Oh…" replies Katara, before getting an idea and smiling. "Hey, how about you sit on my lap? You should be fine then."

Toph clearly looked surprised by this.

"You, would do that for me? Even after what I did to you?"

"Sure." Replies Katara smiling. "So take those clothes off and join me!"

"OK." Replies Toph smiling also and beginning to remove her clothes.

Within just a few moments, Toph was nude, her small twelve year old body in full view as she slowly stepped into the pool besides Katara.

"Ohh, it is just right…" comments Toph smiling and entering her other foot into the pool then stepping her right foot to Katara's right, before slowly sitting down onto Katara's lap and sighing from the pleasant sensations of the hot water soaking into her skin.

Katara then thought to herself, "Wow, Toph's pretty light…" as she wraps her left hand around Toph's small stomach.

As Katara and Toph sat, enjoying the water, Katara noticed small but numerous particles of dirt in the water and saw that it was coming from Toph, Katara didn't comment on this, but slowly brought her right hand up to Toph's right shoulder, using the water to subtly clean the dirt from her shoulder, then doing the same with her left hand to Toph's left shoulder. Toph herself, was enjoying the feeling of Katara's rubbing her shoulders, moaning; and didn't realize that Katara was actually cleaning her. Even when Katara moved her hands against Toph's side and belly, The young earth bender just saw it as a message. Toph didn't understand why, in her head, that Katara was massaging her but wasn't going to protest.

As Katara rubbed Toph's belly, who was giggling a little and squirming in Katara's lap, Katara herself thought, smiling, "Under all that dirt, Toph has pretty soft skin… I wonder what she'd do if got a little adventurous…"

After that thought, Katara slowly moved her right hand up towards Toph's chest, more specifically, her right nipple. Katara's hand reached Toph's right breast and choose to rub the area for a moment to judge Toph's reaction, which actually wasn't what Katara expected, instead of gasping in surprise and questioning her, Toph simply released a small moan.

Katara was now intrigued, was Toph now so relaxed that she'd let Katara touch her like this? Moving her left hand, Katara moved it over Toph's left nipple, which caused Toph to giggle a little. Katara then began a circular movement over Toph's flat chest, which brought out a distinct low moaning from the small girl as Katara felt Toph push her chest against Katara's hands.

Katara continued this for a few moments until she took it a step further, she moved her hands from Toph's chest and for a moment she thought she heard a whimper from Toph, but continued and used her thumb and index finger of each of her hands to pinch Toph's nipples, quickly bringing out a gasp from her before she quickly raised her left hand from the water and placing it over her mouth.

From this action, Katara realized, and thought, "She's LETTING me do this! It's not that she's relaxed!"

After a pause, Katara resumed her action, feeling Toph's nipple's between her fingers hardening and rolling the small nubs between her fingers, causing Toph to moan into her hand and squirming in Katara's lap and moving her chest a little in response to the stimulus to her nipples.

Katara smiled at Toph's response and thought to herself smiling, "Where's that toughness now?"

Katara then had an amusing idea, hearing Toph ask her to touch her; Keeping the fingers of her left hand pinching and rolling Toph's left nipple, why her right hand moved from her nipple and moved her hand down Toph's belly and to her abdomen, stopping centimeters before the top of Toph's labia. Upon Feeling Toph spread her legs, Katara grinned, Toph WANTED her to continue, but she wouldn't until she asked.

Katara then moved her hand, but not to where Toph wanted, Katara moved her hand to the small girl's inner right thigh, so close to her labia that she'd graze it if Toph moved suddenly, but she didn't, instead, Katara heard a clear whimpering moan from Toph. Katara began caressing Toph's inner thigh which brought Toph's body to shaking from the teasing.

It was as if Toph knew Katara wanted her to ask for it, but refused to do so. So Katara decided to step up the temptation, moving her left hand from Toph's nipple and down to Toph's left inner thigh. Katara then felt Toph's leg's trembling and her whimper again, but the earth bender still didn't bite, although her body clearly said she wanted to.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to get tough…" thought Katara before she slowly moved her hands away from Toph's labia. Toph clearly didn't like this as she released a whining moan that excited Katara greatly once she heard it.

The further Katara's hands went, the more Toph shook, until Katara's hands stopped, then return, Katara's hands returned to the starting position before Katara moved her hands again.

This incredibly mean tease finally broke Toph, moving her hand from her mouth.

"Katara…" whined Toph.

"Ask for it." Replies Katara smiling.

"…"

"Ask for it." Repeats Katara continuing to move her hands away.

"…"

Katara then made the return trip with her hands, then away again, Katara felt Toph's body shake so vigorously that if felt like she was vibrating.

"P-Please…"

"What was that?" asks Katara grinning, stopping her hands movement.

"Please."

"I don't think I heard that, a little louder…"

"PLEASE!" asks Toph almost begging.

"Heh, That's all you had to say…"

Katara the moved her right hand from Toph's right leg and moves it over Toph's aching-to-be-touched labia and slowly lowered her hand onto the soft, hot, hairless lips.

Toph nearly immediately gasped out as her orgasm was finally released, slapping her left hand back over her mouth as her body quickly went ridged while her small body rode the powerful rolling waves of orgasm.

Once the peak of the climax passed, Toph slumped against Katara, her body trembling and a few involuntary jerks as she enjoyed the afterglow.

"Thanks Katara." Comments Toph placing her right hand over Katara's which is still covering her labia. "That felt so much better having someone else do it."

"You masturbate?" asks Katara.

"Of course, don't you?"

"Well, yeah, I do, I've done it with Water Bending too."

"Really?" asks Toph smiling. "I wonder what your brother and Aang would think if they knew."

Katara then gasped in shock.

"You wouldn't!"

"As long as you keep what happened here a secret."

Katara took a moment to answer, considering that Toph just admitted that what happened moments ago was something Toph didn't want Sokka and Aang knowing, but it's not like she herself wanted them to know either, so she was trapped. But then Katara remember Toph admitting that she masturbates…

Smiling, Katara answered, "Deal."

* * *

><p>About ten minutes later, the group had finished enjoying the hot springs and Katara and Toph were walking back to Sokka and Aang.<p>

Katara then stated, rather proudly, "Guess what? Toph masturbates!"

She didn't get the response she expected though, Toph was unbothered by this and Sokka and Aang just looked at her with weird looks on their faces.

Sokka then commented, "Why would you know that?"

"I agree with Sokka on that one." Adds Aang.

Now that Katara had embarrassed herself, Sokka climbed up onto Appa and Aang airbended himself onto his head.

Toph then commented, stifling a giggle with her left hand, "Wow, I didn't even have to do anything, you just embarrassed yourself."

END


	3. Tales of Ba Sing Sa:Katara's Desperation

Toph occupies the bathroom and forces Katara to tough it out

Disclaimer: I don't own the awesomeness of Avatar or any of it's characters, this is just a work of fiction, a really naughty fiction :p.

WARNINGS: LOLI (HIGH-SCHOOL), WATERSPORTS

Having arrived to the city of Ba Sing Sa, the group finds out they have to wait an entire month for an audience with the king. With no other options, the group complies and is sent to a house that they will live in for the month.

While some days were active and busy, some were slow and boring. Today was one of those days; Aang and Sokka had left, currently leaving Katara and Toph alone in the house.

The two girls were in the living room, fully dressed, Katara was sitting on the floor with a bowl of water in front of her, entertaining herself with some water bending. Toph on the other hand was laying on the couch, on her back, her right foot on the couch and her other was on the floor to prevent being completely blind.

This scene persisted for quite awhile, until while Katara was busy bending she looking over to Toph and noticed her left hand under her pants and movement.

"Do you have to do that with me right here Toph?" asks Katara.

"I don't HAVE to, but I'm bored." Replies Toph.

"At least go to a different room." Requested Katara.

"Is it a bother to you?"

"Well not really…"

"Then I'm not moving."

"Fine."

With that, the two continued with what they where doing, Katara with her bending and Toph with her own body.

However, after just a few minutes and with the small sighs and moans from Toph, Katara found the action to her right more interesting than her bending, but continued to bend to prevent gaining Toph's attention and just moved her eyes instead of her head to see Toph's small body squirming a little.

As more minutes passed, Katara saw that Toph's left hand under her pants was moving faster and the blind girl raising her right hand up to her mouth, apparently, she was trying to be considerate of Katara and not make much noise, but that was useless as Katara herself had her attention on her.

After just a few more minutes, Katara heard a small groan from Toph and the girl quickly raise her left foot to the couch and lean her body towards the couch and her groaning increasing in volume a little.

The sight of Toph orgasming caused a tingling to emit itself from Katara's crotch, which she just tensed from for a second.

Looking back to Toph, Katara saw that Toph released a big sigh and just remained in that position on the couch for about a minute before rolling onto her back and getting to her feet.

"I gotta go move some earth." Comments Toph walking out of the room.

"I really didn't need to know that." Replies Katara.

Toph left without another word and just seconds after Katara felt the twinge of a need to pee.

"Dang-it…" muttered Katara getting to her feet and quickly leaving the area and heading to the bathroom to see Toph near the bathroom door. "Hey Toph, wait a sec, I just need to pee, let me go in first." Requests Katara quickly walking to Toph.

"Pee is easier to hold." Replies Toph as she opens the door and walks in.

"Wait a minute! I'll be in and out in under two minutes, Your going to in there a lot longer!"

"Just hold it, you're a big girl aren't you?" replies Toph.

"…" Katara knew Toph wasn't leaving the bathroom until she was done and sighed, then returned to the living room to wait for Toph to leave the bathroom.

Ten minutes passed and Toph was still in the bathroom and to Katara's surprise, her urge was quickly moving to a need, but yet bad enough to physically hold herself, just an apparent nervousness, unable to stand or sit in one place for very long.

Katara returned to the bathroom and knocked on the door, "Aren't you done yet?"

"I'm still in here aren't it?" replies Toph.

"Just hurry up!"

"You sound like you really need to go."

"Gee, ya think!"

Katara walked away again, back to the living room and sat on the crotch, soon her right leg started bouncing up and down from her growing need to pee.

Ten more minutes passed and Katara's need was reaching into the desperation stage; she was still on the couch, but her hands were now between her legs, groaning and swaying her upper body forward and back repeatedly. Katara's panties were still relatively dry, she had no leaks, but if she didn't get into that bathroom soon, dry panties would be a thing of the past.

Katara dicided to check on Toph again and slowly got to her feet and gasps as she felt pee try to sneak out from the effort to stand, but quickly clenched, she succeeded in holding back the flood but a single drop gained freedom and wet her labia.

Taking slow, careful steps, Katara made her way back to the bathroom, stopping in front of the door and groaning, holding back another attempt by the urine in her for escape but won again.

"T-Toph, aren't you done yet?" asks Katara with a shaky voice.

"Almost…" replies Toph with a groan. "I'm working with a big one…"

Katara frowned at hearing the more info than necessary reply from Toph, but didn't have time to be disgusted as a spasm attacked her bladder, releasing a gasp from her and dropping her to her knees with her forehead on the floor groaning.

"Are you ok?" asks Toph.

Katara didn't even bother replying, she wanted to save whatever energy she could to make it through the spasm. In her head though, she thought, "I'm not going to make it!"

Seeming to confirm her thoughts, Katara felt her strength waning and her urine flowing through her to her panties.

'Noooo! This can't be happening!' thought Katara was she felt the warm liquid coving her crotch and her legs. Then heard the flush of a toilet and another thought crossed her mind as she wet herself. 'If Toph finds out I wet myself, I'd never hear the end of it. I have to figure out a way to hide it!'

Katara then sat up and removed her hands between her legs to see the dark blue of her crotch and pants. 'Come on think! Think!'

Katara then heard the rush of water from the bathroom sink and it hit her.

'Of course! It's liquid! Bend it!'

With pee still coming from her, Katara moved her hands over her crotch and began to bend the pee from her clothes and into a golden yellow wavy ball over her lap, but hearing the turning of the doorknob in front of her, Katara hurriedly did a quickly jerking of her right hand and quite literally snatched the rest of the urine in her out, the sensation was slightly painful and forced a gasp from her.

Not a moment too soon though the bathroom door opened.

"Bathroom's all yours." States Toph smiling.

Katara then smiled with the idea of sending her ball of urine directly at Toph's face…

END


	4. Tales of Ba Sing Sa: Toph's Desperation

Katara thinks up a plan to 'get back' at Toph, who's jerk attitude may have finally come back to bite her in the butt...

LOLI, SCAT, PEE

Disclaimer: I don't own the awesomeness of Avatar or any of it's characters, this is just a work of perverse and naughty fiction with two of the female main characters.

-Two days later-

It was morning and Toph had just woken up, sitting up in her room, wearing her usual sleeping attire, a warn off-white sleeve-less shirt and boxer shorts, and her hair a wild mess.

Just moments after sitting up, she felt a nagging twinge from her bladder, her morning pee. Toph groaned in annoyance at the urge, though got to her feet, and stretching out for a moment before groggily heading to the door, using her left hand to scratch away and itch on her rear on the way out.

Toph made her way to the bathroom and upon reaching it and taking hold of the door handle, she turned and found it locked.

"Huh?" comments Toph to herself before twisting the knob again, but gasped a little upon hearing Katara's voice on the other side of the door.

"It's occupied."

"Katara?" questions Toph, "Open the door, I have to pee."

In the bathroom, Katara sat on the toilet, She wore her white underclothes and the lower part was currently down at her ankles, though from Toph's statement, she smiles.

"Gee, I wish I could, but I'm currently busy at the moment, your just doing to have to wait." answers Katara as she silently began pushing out a log of poop.

"Busy doing wait?" asks Toph, "Just open the door so I can-"

Katara felt the log completely leave her rectum and the resulting *plunk* sound abruptly stopped Toph's statement and Katara's face quickly reddened, before Toph spoke again.

"Are you, taking a crap right now?" asks Toph, sounding amused.

Katara then thought, '_I'm not about to let you embarrass me when you're the one on the other side of the door having to pee._' Katara then smiled and states, almost mockingly, "Yes, I AM, so what? You're the one outside this time."

"Well, I only have to pee." came Toph's reply, "I don't need a bathroom, there are plenty of other options."

Katara then heard the padding of Toph's feet walking away from the door.

"Dang-it… their must be something that can get Toph worked up and desperate!"

Nearly right after this, Katara pushed out another, rather long, log of poop from her rear and it dropped into the water in the toilet. After a few more logs of poop made it way out of her rectum, an idea dawned in Katara.

"Oh! Of course! If I can't use pee to embarrass Toph, then I'll just have to use poop." Katara cringes at the thought though. "it's pretty nasty, but I'm sure this will do it, Toph will finally be on the receiving end!"

Towards the end of Katara's statement, she began to pee and poop some into the toilet, one of the signs that she was nearING the end of her time on the toilet.

"I just need to figure out how to get my plan into motion…"

After a few minutes more, Katara had finishes empting her bowels and wiped herself clean, pulled up her underclothes and flushed the toilet before washing her hands and leaving the bathroom.

As Katara left the bathroom, she felt a mild concern for Toph and if she 'really' had other options for relieving herself and decided to check on her.

"Toph?" called out Katara as she headed towards the room the blind girl called her own.

Upon making her way to her room, Katara saw that the door was closed and knocked on it a couple times.

"Toph, are you in there?" asks Katara.

"So, your done making mud huh?" came Toph's voice.

"Huh?" questions Katara.

"Yanno, your water, then your making earth, water plus earth equals mud."

"Oh." replies Katara looking annoyed. "Could you not use those weird terms for it?"

"Why not? It fits so well."

Katara sighs, but states, "Anyway, you can use the bathroom now."

"I don't need to anymore, I told you, I have other options." replies Toph.

"What other options?" asks Katara, puzzled at what Toph meant.

"That's my little secret."

Katara sighs again before walking away, to her room. About a minute later though, Toph opens her door looking to her left, even though she was blind. Upon finding Katara no longer in the area, Toph slowly tip-toed out of the room, her left hand firmly gripping her crotch. Toph quickly made her way to the bathroom, though she got a surprise upon finding the door locked, then the sound of water meeting water.

"Hey! Whose in there!" quickly asks Toph as the sound of falling water made her own urge worse.

"I'll just be a sec." came Sokka's voice.

"Ohhh, hurry up!" pleaded Toph as she sent her right hand down to join her left and started to perform the universal pee-dance.

Toph only had to wait about a minute more, but it obviously felt longer for her until the bathroom door opened and Sokka walked out, but not before Toph pushed him against the doorframe.

"Not a word of this to Katara, got it!"

"A-About what?" asks Sokka clearly puzzled.

"Good enough." replies Toph before pushing him away from the door and quickly rushing in and closing the door.

This little scene left Sokka quite puzzled, "Man, what was that all about?" 

* * *

><p>Later in the day, Katara was out doing a little shopping and in one stall, she spotted a small row of tiny, inch high bottles, intrigued by such small bottles, Katara walked to the stall and asks the vender, who was a an older man with a large beard.<p>

"Um, excuse me, but what are these?" asks Katara picking up one of the bottles.

"Oh, well, it's not really something a young girl such as yourself would need." replies the man as he gently takes the bottle from Katara.

"You don't know that." replies Katara, getting a tad annoyed by the man's assumption. "These may be just what I'm looking for."

"Ok, Ok." replies the man raising his hands up in a mild sort of surrender. "The bottles contain a mixture that when added into any drink, induces a bowel movement."

"O-Oh…" replies Katara, her cheeks quickly reddening, "A laxative."

"That's correct." states the man. "So that's why I said it's not something a pretty young girl like yourself would need."

Katara then giggled nervously, recalling her earlier annoyance with the man, but Katara quickly remembered her plan for Toph, and grinned.

"Hey, you wouldn't happen to know how quick that stuff works would you?" asks Katara to the man.

"Um, maybe twenty minutes or so."

"How much!" asks Katara excitedly.

"H-Huh?" 

* * *

><p>After buying one bottle of laxative, Katara quickly headed back home. Her only problem now was how to get Toph to drink whatever liquid she put the laxative in.<p>

"Toph?" called out Katara as she entered the house.

There was no response.

"She must've went out…" comments Katara to herself, before smiling a little. "Well, this gives me time to figure out how to trick her to drinking this…" adds Katara as she lifted her right hand, holding the small bottle she bought.

Though, just a few moments later, she nearly dropped it as the ground trembled under her feet.

"Ah! Well, I guess Toph is practicing her earth bending…" comments Katara before the trembles subsided, then a thought hit her, "Hey! I got it, when Toph finishes, she'll want something to drink… It's perfect! All I have to do is offer a glass of water to her… but wait…" thinks aloud Katara, placing her left hand to her chin in thought. "What if she picks up that I'm not being sincere with offering her a drink, my plan could blow up in my face… Although…" states Katara as a grin formed on her face. "I could just surprise her and water-bend the laxative right down her throat when she walks in."

As appealing as the idea was though, Katara cringed at the idea of Toph doing something similar to her with earth-bending plus her rear-end as a way to get revenge and Katara didn't want to get 'that' familiar with the earth.

Katara ended up with two options; simply try offering a glass of water to Toph, or place the spiked water on the table in the living room and Katara figured Toph would take it without questioning who's it was.

After about 10 minutes, Katara was in the kitchen, entertaining herself with a sink-full of water, by water bending it, though Katara soon heard the front door open and heard Toph's voice, complaining about being thirsty.

Katara smiled almost evilly, no doubt Toph was going to come into the kitchen. Katara placed the water back into the sink and reached up into the cabinet and took out a tall cup, Water-bended some water into it, then reached into one of her pockets to take out the small bottle and poured the small mixture into the water and stirred it around a little before heading out of the kitchen.

Katara smiles as she saw Toph walking towards her.

"Hey Toph." greets Katara.

"Hey…" replies Toph, before she grabbed the cup right out of Katara's hands. "Thanks, I'm pretty thirsty." she adds before quickly starting to drink the water as she headed into the kitchen.

Katara was shocked at Toph's rudeness, taking the glass of water right from her hand; Katara wanted to get angry at her, but Toph fell right into her trap, her anger was quickly replaced with joy, from the fact that Soon, Toph was going to suffer.

"Heh, no problem, glad I could help." replies Katara before walking away. 

* * *

><p>-About twenty minutes later-<p>

Toph was walking into the living room and saw Sokka sleeping on one of the couches, Toph soon occupied the second couch, laying on her back, though a grumbling sound quickly emitted from her stomach, though, Toph didn't think much of this and even leaned her body to the right for a moment to allow a long fart to escape her rear; though Toph immediately halted it as she felt a mass nearly sneak through with the expulsion of the foul air. Toph shot up to a sitting position and continued to clinch and slowly felt the mass receding back inside of her. She narrowly avoided a disaster and once Toph managed to regain her composer from the near accident, got to her feet and hurried her way to the bathroom, walking a little stiff-legged, she didn't want to chance laxing the clinching of her sphincter.

With Toph's distracted state, she failed to notice Katara in her path to the bathroom; as she was headed there as well; and walked right into her from behind.

"Oh, Sorry." quickly replies Toph, taking a few steps back.

"That's ok." replies Katara turning around and quickly noticing that Toph was unusually tense and from her walking into her, something Toph could easily avoid, Katara quickly knew what was up with the smaller girl and smiles.

Katara didn't linger a second longer and basically sprinted the short distance to the bathroom.

"H-Hey!" gasps Toph as she quickly followed.

Although, Toph was a little too slow and literally ran into the closing bathroom door.

"Ow! Hey, I gotta go!" states Toph quickly banging on the door with her right hand and moving her left to her rear.

"Let me guess…" states Katara from the other side, "You gotta, 'move some earth' huh?"

"Yeah, now open the door!" demanded Toph, before gasping as she felt her stomach cramp, causing her to slowly drop to her knees.

"I'm sorry, I can't do that." replies Katara, clearly amused, "Something about me drenching my clothes in pee the other day is making it hard for me to comply."

"K-Katara, you better open the door right now or else!" states Toph before groaning out and leaning forward, her head nearly touching the floor and the uncomfortable pain in her stamach grew and she felt more pressure against her clinching sphincter.

"Or else what?" retorts Katara. "your just going to have to wait like you made me do, don't worry though, I just have to pee."

"H-Hurry up!" states Toph, feeling her sphincter starting to waver and groaning in response to trying to strengthen her hold.

"Don't rush me, I won't be able to go if your telling me to hurry up." replies Katara.

"…" Toph simply continued to groan and moan as she sat their in front of the bathroom door, unable to enter it.

"Those sounds your making are distracting, go away for a little."

"K-Katara…" groans Toph.

"I can't go with you breathing like that at the door. If you want me to finish as soon as possible, go somewhere else."

"F-Fine…" replies Toph with a frown, she knew what Katara was doing and knew she wouldn't get anything but messy pants if she tried to talk Katara out of the bathroom. So Toph, slowly, and carefully got to her feet. "I-I'm leaving…" confirms Toph as she slowly departed from the door. 

* * *

><p>In the bathroom, Katara really did have to pee, told from her pants down at her ankles as she sat on the toilet, though she seemed to have a permanent smile on her face.<p>

"Ohh, I can't believe how great this is going! I wonder if I should wait until she loses it, or be the bigger person and let her have the bathroom. Both would be great to see…" states Katara, thinking aloud before she laxes her hold on her bladder and a stream of yellow fluid flows from between her labia into the water of the toilet. 

* * *

><p>Toph had only managed about four yards before the pain in her stomach, coupled with the growing pressure against her now straining sphincter, caused her to drop to her knees again as she wrapped her arms around her stomach.<p>

'_I'm not going to make it!_' thinks Toph desperately.

As if to confirm her disappointment, the mass in Toph's rear began to move towards freedom, through her wavering control.

Toph couldn't believe it, she was about to crap herself and it was all Katara's fault.

"No! I can't give up!" states Toph aloud, her face red from her failing effort to prevent the mass's movement, "I refuse to losing to my body!"

With a brief sense of renewed will, Toph strained hard as she mustered up all her strength to clinch her sphincter with one last effort, she couldn't help it as her anus pinched off a small piece of the poop protruding from her rear, and Toph quickly placed her left hand against her rear, to prevent the small piece of poop from falling out.

Toph willed herself to her feet and made her way back to the bathroom door, and banged on the door hard, causing Katara inside, to jump at the surprise banging.

"Katara, Open the door!" demanded Toph, though she didn't hear a reply from Katara, but Toph gasps upon feeling her clinching sphincter slipping and more of her poop creeping it way out and Toph slid down against the door to her knees groaning in desperation.

Toph wanted to avoid completely losing her hold in her pants and she knew would she had to do…

"P-please…" states Toph lowly.

"What was that?" asks Katara, still sitting on the toilet, smiling at what she thought she heard from Toph.

"P-Please!" repeats Toph louder, desperately, as she felt the poop in her starting to increase in speed and soon she could feel a mild pressure on her left hand and a very warm heat, she was beginning to poop her pants! "I gotta go! Please Katara, let me in!" quickly pleaded Toph desperately. 

* * *

><p>In the bathroom, Katara could tell that the desperation in Toph's voice was genuine and was satisfied with her plan and quickly pulled her pants up, not bothering to wipe her crotch dry at the moment as she states, "Ok, ok, I'm coming."<p>

Katara quickly headed to the door and unlocked it, then opened it.

"All yours!" states Katara smiling.

Though, Katara was too late, She didn't even finish her two word statement before Toph cried out, then sighed as she sat up on her legs, leaning forward with her hand on the floor as Toph's body visibly shook.

It wasn't long before Katara got a whiff of the meaty stench of poop filling her nostrils, causing her to quickly pinch her nose closed.

"Wow, I'm really sorry Toph." states Katara, " I didn't think you were that close to losing it."

"S-Sorry huh… I bet you are…" replies Toph sarcastically, as she filled her pants with the foul smelling waste.

END


End file.
